veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle the Kindly Viking
Lyle the Kindly Viking is 15th episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released on March 24, 2001 on both DVD and VHS. It features two short stories about sharing, one a parody of Shakespeare's Hamlet, the other a parody of a Gilbert and Sullivan comic opera. Plot The episode opens with the usual countertop scene; Larry the Cucumber and Bob the Tomato welcoming us to VeggieTales! They tell us that they've gotten a lot of letters with questions about sharing. Archibald Asparagus interrupts Bob to ask if he can host the show, seeing as Jimmy and Jerry got to host one. Larry reminds Bob that the show is about sharing, and Bob grants Archibald's request. Archibald calls to the peas to bring out the set, consisting of a fireplace and an armchair, Archibald also gets a costume change and the lights dim. Archibald tells us that he is going to do an all-veggie staging of Hamlet, but the peas couldn't find it and they give him the script to Omlet. ''Not wanting to have Bob help him, he reluctantly announces "Shakespeare's classic: ''Omlet." The curtain opens on "Horatio's Egg Cafe" where Horatio (Scooter) is holding an egg carton. The peas enter, and announce that Prince Omlet wants his daily eggs, cooked light and fluffy. Horatio asks of the peas, "Doth not the Prince know that these are the last eggs in the entire kingdom?" The peas dismiss this remark. Horatio then asks if the Prince would share his eggs with the starving people, but the peas again dismiss his question. Horatio leaves to cook the eggs and the curtain closes. The curtain opens in the castle where Prince Omlet is lamenting his helplessness to help his starving people. Horatio enters with the eggs cooked light and fluffy, telling the Prince that these are the last eggs in the kingdom. Mr. Lunt enters (reluctantly) as Ophelia. (S)He berates Omlet for feasting on eggs, cooked light and fluffy, while the people are starving and beeseches him to share his eggs. Omlet asks why, Ophelia replies with "Simply this, God says he likes it when we share our blessings." and exits. Omlet comtemplates weather or not to share. The set changes again, to outside the castle, where a pea is playing battleship. The Prince asks if the pea is going to keep playing by himself and the pea asks if the Prince would like to share his game. As they are playing, the pea sees the Prince's eggs and asks if he can have a bite. After a moment of indesicion, Omlet says that he may. After the pea takes a bite, Omlet realizes that he shared, and that it felt good to share. Omlet then announces to everyone that he will share the eggs, because God likes it when we share our blessings. Horatio points out that there aren't enough eggs for everyone, but they discover that Jerry had thought the eggs were ping-pong balls, and he had plenty of them. Horatio then proposed that they name the light and fluffy cooked eggs after their Prince, and call them "the omlet". The segment ends with Larry and Junior in the audience looking very confused, Junior asks if Larry understood any of the play and Larry responds: "Not a word." During his introduction to the Silly Song, the Narrator is interrupted by Archibald, who announces that instead they will have 'Classy Songs with Larry." The song is Larry's High Silk Hat. After the Silly song (or Classy song), we return to Archibald, sitting back in his chair. Archibald talks about the lost musical of Gilbert & Sullivan. Phillipe and Jean-Claude hand the book of the lost musical to Archibald, titled "Lyle the Kindly Viking: A Musical Pop-Up Book". In this story, a group of Vikings steals from some Monks, but there was a unusual viking named "Lyle" (Junior Asparagus) As the story begins, Lyle the Viking has made a lot of potholder crafts. The other vikings come back from raiding the monks and give Lyle his share. That night, Lyle sails his little boat over to the monk's island and gives his share back to the monks. But Sven & Otar discovered what Lyle has been doing. Sven and Otar told Lyle not to do that, but Lyle confronted them back. So Sven and Otar decided to keep his secret so that the head Viking won't know what Lyle is up to. One day, Sven, Otar & the Vikings are going to raid the monks again but Sven & Otar see that the head Viking is about to see Lyle giving his share back to the monks. They attempted to distract the head Viking, but, he discovered what Lyle had been doing. So, the head Viking jumped onto Lyle's small boat, and ripped the sail, but there was a storm coming and the Viking's ship capsized. Lyle called for help from the Monks, and they rescued all of the Vikings. The head Viking apologizes Lyle for being so in big trouble, that he didn't know how to Share. They sing a song about sharing, and the story ends. Archibald, the Guest host of this episode, has say that's for all! but there was a surprise, he said "Gilbert Jones & Sullivan O'Kelley", so Archibald got the wrong musical book, but it was right, but the 2 tiny little peas liked it. Archibald realizes he was tricked. So Archibald chased the tiny little peas in chaos. So, to share our blessings, it ends and the credits roll. Songs * Larry's High Silk Hat * We're Vikings * What's Up * Dear Monks * Thank You * Not So Fast * My Share * Look, Olaf! * What Do You Think You're Doing? * Closing Medley﻿ Trivia * In the Omlet segment. there are several references to famous lines from the play it parodies, Hamlet. All of them are said by Jimmy Gourd (Omlet). * When Jimmy Gourd and Percy were playing Battleship in Omlet, a referrence to the classical Hamlet line is made. ("2-B." "Not 2-B.") * One of the questions Larry mentions in the beginning refers to the famous duo, Sonny and Cher. Credits Roll "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Directed by TIM HODGE Written by PHIL VISCHER "Omelet" Directed by TIM HODGE Written by TIM HODGE ERIC METAXAS "Larry's High Silk Hat" Written and Directed by MARC VULCANO "Countertop" Directed by TIM HODGE Written by PHIL VISCHER Produced by JENNIFER COMBS Art Direction JOSEPH SAPULICH Score KURT HEINECKE Senior Editor JOHN WAHBA VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Head of Visual Development MICHAEL SPOONER Story Artists TOD CARTER LUIS CONTRERAS TIM HODGE Story Artist Supervisor TIM HODGE Concept Artists DENNIS BREDOW JOSEPH SAPULICH Background Paintings DENNIS BREDOW JOSEPH SAPULICH Additional Background Paintings STEVE FULLER BOB LEWIS Production Coordinators JOSHUA LINDSAY LAURA RICHEY ALEXANDER M. SCHEIDLER Production Assistants AMANDA FRAGALE HOLLY VICKERY Additional Production Assistance ANDREW YOUSSI MODELING Lead Model/Texture Artist JEREMY VICKERY Model/Texture Artists IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH Additional Modeling BOB LEWIS SEUNGYOUB (KULL) SHIN Technical Assistant HOLLY VICKERY LAYOUT Layout Supervisor STEVE LEEPER Senior Layout Artist ALEX LI Layout Artists STEVE LEEPER YIN-FANG LIAO RYAN WILLIAMS ANIMATION Director of Animation MARC VULCANO Character Animators ANDY ARNETT THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS THOM FALTER JOE GORSKI JOE MCFADDEN NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Production Assistant KENYA RAICHART LIGHTING Lighting Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Lighting Artists NICOLE ALLEN RICHARD GOUGE LUKE MARTORELLI DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN CHARLES RAMSEY TECHNICAL DEVELOPMENT Director of Technical Development HENRY VERA Character Engineering/FX ROB DUCEY BRAD HIEBERT Database Development LENNIE JARRATT Render Management ALLEN HEMBERGER HOWARD "BUDDY" WILLIAM LEWIS III TIM TOLL Software Development KEN GREENE ALAN MILLMAN SCOTT NELSON Software Support DAN WALKER Studio Production Coordinator JOSHUA QUINN LINDSAY VOICE TALENT Character Voices G. BOCK MIKE NAWROCKI JIM POOLE PALMELA THOMAS LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER Kid Extras ALEXIS BANCROFT GRETCHEN HEINECKE ABBY HODGE MATTHEW HODGE SHELBY VISCHER TAYLER VULCANO PRE-MID-POST Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Post Production Faciliator PATTY O’KELLEY Assistant Video Editor DAVID WATSON Post Production Coordinator LAURA RICHEY Sound Design MAESTRO-MATIC Additional Sound Design ADAM FRICK Additional Sound Effects Editing ADAM FRICK JOHN WAHBA DAVID N. WATSON Audio Mastering CHICAGO RECORDING COMPANY Closed Captioning GLOBAL VIDEO, LLC Choir JOJI ARNETT DAWN BALDWIN ANGIE BILLINGS JAMES BRECKENRIDGE SARAH CATHERINE BROOKS DAVID CATON NORMA CATON PAIGE CRAIG DEBBIE DAVIS LORI DAVIS FRANK DIAZ DE LEON ADELIA ERICKSON CHRIS GEIGER JANET GOGINS KEN GREENE MATT GRUETT ALLEN HEMBERGER CHAR JACKSON LENNIE JARRATT BOB LANDON HOWARD WILLIAM LEWIS III JOSHUA LINDSAY SHARI MARTIN SCOTT NELSON JODY NILSEN KENYA RAICHART JONATHAN REICH LAURA RICHEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS PAULA SANDOR ELLEN SILVESTRI RON SMITH JOHN TRAUSCHT NATHAN TUNGSETH MARC VULCANO Instruments ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE JOHN TRAUSCHT MARC VULCANO Orchestra DEAN BACHUS MIKE BAZEN MARK BERLS MATTHEW DETHROW ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE MICHAEL HOVNANIAN MARK ROLLER GAIL SALVATORI KEVIN SCHOENBACH MARY STEIN JIM STOMBRES MICHELLE SUDDITH MARC VULCANO SUSAN YOUNG Conducted by KURT HEINECKE Transcription CHRIS GEIGER Additional Audio Engineering MARTIN STEBBING INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Studio Systems Administrators PAT KEANE MICHAEL HARRISON Senior Systems Administrators MATT GRUETT WES SUESS Director of IT WAYNE GEILS Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Translation ANDREW JAUSSI ARNE MAGE Special Thanks To NORMA CATON RON EDDY MARK FRANKEL TRACY JOHNSON TODD MOCK JOHN TRAUSCHT And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production DAN PHILIPS Estatic Executive CHRIS MEIDL Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Gallery Book of John.jpg Category:Episodes Category:2001 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2006 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2001 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1994-2001 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2001 Category:1995-2002 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2001 Category:1996-2002 Category:1996-2003 Category:1996-2004 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2001 Category:1997-2002 Category:1997-2003 Category:1997-2004 Category:1997-2005 Category:1997-2006 Category:1997-2007 Category:1997-2008 Category:1997-2009 Category:1997-2010 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2001 Category:1998-2002 Category:1998-2003 Category:1998-2004 Category:1998-2005 Category:1998-2006 Category:1998-2007